Seibetsu motte ato Sakana
by Konorai
Summary: After Itachi and Kisame get stranded on an Island, they realize that they may be more then just teamates.... Rated M. WARNING: ItachixKisame and......sex.......my first story with sex in it....Well, besides my Expanding the Task Force Death Note story...
1. Prolouge

Seibetsu motte ato Sakana

(Flashback)

"Kisame…are you sure this will hold us long enough?" Itachi asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Actually, my chakra is the only thing holding it together, and with the little chakra I have….I'm not sure how long this will last." Kisame said as the pair floated on the raft made of pure chakra. The stormy seas they were lost in prevented any communication with the rest of the Akatsuki. As the waves crashed, Itachi's hands struggled to stay on the raft.

It became harder and harder to breathe was lightning crashed and waves thrashed everywhere. Itachi couldn't stay on any longer. He slipped into the water surrounding them. "Kisa….!" Itachi started before being interrupted by a large wave that crashed into him. "Itachi!" Kisame yelled. He then released his hand seal, causing the raft to implode. He dived in after Itachi. He grabbed his now unconscious teammate, and began to rapidly paddle with one hand to keep him and Itachi above the water.

Waves continued to mercilessly batter Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was already unconscious which meant that he could slip out of Kisame's hands and drown anytime. But Kisame wasn't ready to let that happen. But as the storm raged on, he began to slip in and out of consciousness. Finally, he passed out, allowing he water to carry them anywhere it wanted to. But oddly, for the whole journey, Itachi's hand never left Kisame's hand…..

(End of Flashback)


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Itachi gradually began to wake up. He and his unconscious partner had ended up on an island that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Ocean was the only thing in sight. Itachi turned to Kisame, then noticing that they both still had all of their clothes which was a good thing. Itachi looked at his unconscious partner hoping he was still alive. Then, he stood up, got some salty ocean water and splashed it on Kisame's face, waking him instantly.

"Itachi…." Kisame started before being interrupted. "First thing's first. We need to get firewood." Itachi said. "I'll use the last bit of my chakra to summon some wood." He finished. "But, Itachi, don't waste your chakra on wood. I don't have any chakra right now either….shouldn't you save it for something more important?" Kisame asked. "Surviving is the most important thing right now." Itachi replied with his usual cold look. He bit his thumb, and summoned some wood. "How are we going to set it on fire?" Kisame asked.

"Kisame, you are a shinobi. Use common sense." Itachi replied. He did some hand signs. _"Here goes the last bit of my chakra…"_ Itachi thought. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He yelled setting the wood on fire. Almost immediately, Itachi fainted into Kisame's arms. Kisame stared at his partner, as if he was dead. Kisame smiled, and then set Itachi down. He set his sword in a position that would keep air flowing on the fire, causing oxygen to keep the fire lit. Then, he removed a spike from his sword's handle, tied it to a loose string he had removed from the Akatsuki jacket, and used it to catch some fish. He placed them in a pile and wondered if the fire would last. Itachi was in no condition to use that jutsu again. Kisame lay down, contemplating his work.

He then turned to Itachi again. Once he began thinking about his partner, he became lost in thought. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep, and dreamt about Itachi's well being.


	3. Night 1

Night 1

Kisame quickly sat up, covered in cold sweat and almost completely out of breath. He had just awoken from one of the worst nightmares he had ever experienced. He looked up to find some relief. The stars shimmered in the night sky, mesmerizing Kisame. He then turned to the sleeping Itachi. _"I have to admit it….Itachi….looks adorable when he's sleeping. Not that I'm GAY or anything…"_ Kisame though staring at Itachi's sleeping face. The moonlight shining on his partner reminded him of the Tsukiyomi in some way. _"When he's awake, he looks like he could kill me at anytime…..and he could!"_ Kisame thought. _"But when he sleeps….he looks so calm and serene…"_

Kisame lay down again to try and get some sleep, but flashes from the reoccurring nightmare kept returning to him. He turned to Itachi again. _"Maybe….he wouldn't mind….would he? I mean, we're stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere, cut off from all communication, and of all people who could have gotten stuck here, it was us. What's the worst that could happen?"_ Kisame thought. He stood up and lazily walked up to Itachi's side.

Kisame then snuggled up to the Uchiha, ignoring the possible consequences. _"Itachi….I never knew he was…..so warm…."_ Kisame thought. As he lay beside his partner, he felt as if his partner could have, for all this time, been more than a partner.

Maybe…..just maybe….Itachi was…..his friend….


	4. Day 2

Day 2

"AAAHHHH!!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

"AAAHHHH!!" "AAAHHHH!!"

Itachi and Kisame struggled to catch their breath after repeatedly screaming at the top of their lungs. "Kisame! Explain why you were…snuggling up to me!" Itachi said angrily. Kisame was surprised. He had never seen Itachi so jumpy, and he thought he would never live to see the day when Itachi said a word like 'snuggling'. "Uh, Itachi….I'm sorry, I must've rolled into that position in my sleep…" Kisame explained nervously. Itachi gave him the usual cold look. Kisame felt so embarrassed.

Just then, Itachi turned and looked at the work Kisame did after he passed out the day before. "Kisame…." Itachi started. "W-what…. is it Itachi?" Kisame said nervously trying to hold back a blush. "….Did you….do all this yesterday?" Itachi asked. "….uh…yeah." Kisame answered. _"How…."_ Itachi thought. _"…impressive…"_ he finished thinking with a slight smile on his face. Then he noticed something else. He heard a noise. It was a muffled noise but it seemed nearby. "Kisame….?" Itachi said with a curious look on his face. "Yeah?" Kisame replied. "Was that….your stomach I just heard?" he asked.

Kisame blushed and quickly turned away. _"Was it that obvious?" _Kisame thought nervously. "…Maybe…." Kisame replied. Itachi slightly smiled and turned to the fish Kisame had previously caught. "If you're hungry, just eat some of the fish you got yesterday." Itachi said calmly. Kisame slowly walked towards the pile of fish when something caught his attention.

Kisame smiled mischievously. Itachi got nervous. "Itachi….what was that I just heard?" Kisame asked his partner. Itachi turned away and slightly blushed. "I…have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't hear anything." He said. "Could it be?!" Kisame said happily. "C-could what be?!" Itachi said annoyed. "That noise….it was YOUR stomach that time wasn't it!" Kisame said. Itachi was, for his first time, embarrassed. "Are you sure you didn't just hear your own stomach?" Itachi said as a compulsive comeback. Kisame sighed. "Itachi…want some fish?" Kisame said dangling one in front of Itachi. It seemed to mesmerize the Uchiha who in turn just stared at the fish.

Itachi slightly smiled again, but it was too faint to be noticeable. "Sure. Why not." Itachi replied. They both grabbed a fish and dangled them over the still strong fire.


	5. Night 2

Night 2

Itachi rolled around on the floor, desperately trying to get some sleep. But he had too much on his mind to sleep. _"I wonder…"_ Itachi thought. _"…what is our purpose here? To get back to the Akatsuki and continue searching for the Jinchuuriki…no that couldn't be it. Just to survive here? No, if we are surviving there is a reason…we have something to do here….and if we don't do….whatever our mission is here, we'll be stuck here?" _Itachi thought as he turned to Kisame. _"I have so little chakra…normally; I could just look at someone, preferably Kisame, and tell what they're thinking…but now…."_ Itachi pondered.

He got up and approached the sleeping Kisame. "Kisame………..Kisame……….wake up." He repeated while kicking his partner. "Ow!" Kisame finally responded. He sat up giving Itachi an annoyed look. "Kisame I need to tell you something." Itachi said rather quietly. "W-what is it Itachi?" Kisame said still rubbing his eyes from his abrupt awakening. "I just wanted to let you know that every second I spend here with you, it's a second that increases my insanity. And you know how thing get when I get as insane as possible." Itachi said with his face about an inch from Kisame's face. "What do you mean Itachi?" Kisame asked nervously.

"Um….remember Deidara's birthday party where we played 7 minutes in Heaven and-" Itachi started before being cut off by Kisame. "OKAY! OKAY! I REMEMBER! Just don't mention that…..**horrible** day again!" Kisame said shivering.

After a little more conversation, Kisame and Itachi managed to get some sleep, wondering if they would ever be able to leave the island.


	6. Day 3

Day 3

Kisame sat up yawning. "Oh Kisame, you're up early." Itachi said nearby looking at the ocean. "Hey Kisame, I can see your house from here!" Itachi said strangely happily. "What are you talking about Itachi? We're not even close to home." Kisame said taking note of Itachi's good mood. He was especially careful of the Uchiha's entirely too innocent smile. _"Is he acting this way to make me let my guard down to strangle me for snuggling up to him the other day? That smile looks fake in a way….but still…." _Kisame thought.

Then he understood the joke. _"Oh I get it. He's looking at the ocean and I'm blue so…."_ Kisame pondered. Kisame stood up and walked over to the shore. He splashed his face with water to try to fully wake up. "Doesn't that burn your eyes?" Itachi asked curiously. Kisame looked at Itachi annoyed and pointed at his gills. "Oh yeah." Itachi finished. Itachi looked down for a brief moment, apparently deep in thought as he began to turn red. "Itachi you okay?" Kisame asked. He walked up to Itachi and felt his forehead. "You got a fever or something?" he asked worried.

Suddenly, Itachi collapsed onto the sand. Kisame picked his partner up and put him down a mound of sand. About 50 minutes later, Itachi gradually woke up. Kisame slightly smiled above him. "Kisame, would you mind lying down next to me?" Itachi asked politely. "Sure…." Kisame replied confused as he did as instructed a laid down next to Itachi.

Itachi quickly stood up, perfectly fine and sat on Kisame facing him with each of his legs on each side of his partner. "Itachi….? What are you doing?" Kisame asked shaking. Itachi leaned into his partner trapping him in a kiss. _"Just like…Deidara's birthday…." Kisame thought. _Itachi slowly stopped and released his partner. "See, I told you I was going insane. I just kissed another male." Itachi said calmly. "With fish lips…" Itachi finished. Kisame was annoyed.

Annoyed by his partner. Annoyed by the island. Annoyed by his life.


	7. Night 3

Night 3

Kisame paced around the shore. _"We need to get off this island. Itachi's going mad! If we stay here any longer…."_ he thought before a crab on the shore clamped onto his ankle. Kisame easily ripped it off and held it in front of his face. "You're lucky you're not stuck with an Uchiha." he said. _"Look at me. I'm talking to a crab."_ Kisame said in his head. The crab reached out and pinched Kisame's nose.

He immediately reacted and threw the crab far out in the ocean. He actually began to feel guilty after tossing it. Kisame sat down and turned to his partner. _"How does Itachi fall asleep so quickly?"_ he asked himself. He turned to the ocean and picked up some sand. "Lifespan….could this be the end of ours?" He whispered to himself. He had a flashback about what Deidara had told him about life to death.

(Flashback)

"Deidara….what do you think about….death and its relation to life itself?" Kisame said. At that moment, Deidara's eyes lit up with excitement. "You see Kisame, life's true beauty is revealed, not at birth, but at the stage of death. Death can be horrible and gruesome, peaceful and majestic, or just plain boring. Lifespan affects that." Deidara said happily. "Lifespan….?" Kisame said confused.

"Yeah." Deidara continued. "What it's about is this; a person is born with a lifespan, or the amount of time before they die. Lifespan is like a death countdown and when," Deidara said as a clay bird flew out of his hands and hovered above the two of them. ", it hits zero…." Deidara finished. Tobi popped out from behind a rock and happily said "KABOOM!" as the bird exploded right in front of them.

"Life and Death…..is as much as a blast…..as art!" Deidara said with a satisfied smile on his face.

(End of Flashback)

"No…." Kisame started. "If Tobi had a brain, that would guarantee us being stuck here forever." He finished with a slight smile on his face.


	8. Day 4

**Warning: The following chapter was hard to write because it is perverted. If you do not like this story or pervertedness between Itachi and Kisame, you might as well leave now. You should also leave if you question things like, "Why don't they walk on water to get home?". If I did that, it wouldn't be an interesting fanfic now would it? **

Day 4

Kisame and Itachi sat on the shore on the island nearly bored to tears. Itachi turned to Kisame, then to the ocean, then back to Kisame. Kisame just sat there, wondering how they could get home. Itachi stood up and walked towards Kisame. "Uh, Kisame…" Itachi began. "Yeah Itachi?" Kisame replied. Itachi sat down next to Kisame. "Do you want to play a game?" Itachi asked. "Sure, why not. We have nothing better to do." Kisame answered.

Itachi proceeded to take on one of his sandals. Then he looked at Kisame, apparently expecting him to do something. Kisame just couldn't decipher exactly what Itachi wanted him to do. "Come on Kisame, it's your turn." Itachi finally said. "What am I supposed to do?" Kisame asked. "Take off one of your sandals." Itachi answered. _"How is this supposed to be fun?"_ Kisame thought as he took off a sandal. Itachi removed his second sandal, and Kisame did the same. _"What, is this a game of Follow the Leader or something?"_ Kisame wondered.

"Say Kisame," Itachi began. "Yeah?" Kisame said. "Is your body….completely human, except for the fact that you're blue?" Itachi asked. Kisame wondered why Itachi would ask a question like that, but he figured that he might as well tell him. "Yes. The only thing that's different is that I'm blue." Kisame answered. "Oh. Well if that's the case…." Itachi started. Suddenly, taking Kisame completely by surprise, Itachi ripped off the Akatsuki Jacket and his shirt at the same time. This obviously stunned Kisame. He blushed as if he was an Itachi fangirl.

"Well?" Itachi said. "Well what?" Kisame said confused. "It's your turn. We're still playing." Itachi said with a slight mischievous smile on his face. Kisame nervously removed his Akatsuki jacket followed by his undershirt. Itachi slowly walked his fingers up his partner's chest. Kisame panicked. He had no idea what was going on anymore. He could no longer think straight, which gave Itachi a perfect opening.

Itachi made his way up to Kisame's nipples. "It's funny." Itachi started. "There is nothing funny about this!" Kisame said blushing nervously. He tried to move but his body had already gone numb. "After only three days….you've gone mad Kisame." Itachi said quietly. _"Look who's talking…" _Kisame thought. Itachi steadily crept up his partner's chest, purposely trying to scare him at the moment. "Itachi stop!!" Kisame said. Itachi completely ignored him. Itachi slowly began to flicker his tongue over Kisame's blue nipples.

Kisame couldn't take it. He reached out and slapped Itachi in the face, wondering what would happen next. Kisame felt guilty as he watched Itachi stopped immediately and looked down sadly. _"And we were partnered up….WHY?" _Kisame asked in his mind.

(Cue the Sad Music!)

"Kisame…." Itachi started. "What….?" Kisame said not noticing the sarcasm in his voice. "Do you know why I did that?" Itachi asked sadly. "Why?" Kisame replied. "Because…..of Sasuke…." Itachi answered.

(Somewhere in Orochimaru's Base, stop sad music)

Sasuke gasped. "I….I feel a disturbance in the force." Sasuke said.

(Back to the Island, resume sad music)

"One day…." Itachi started as Kisame watched attentively. "Sasuke and I were in the middle of the forest. Our parents had instructed us not to go home before 2:00 because they wouldn't be home before then." Itachi continued. "So…..Sasuke and I……played that game…." Itachi finished. "What game?" Kisame asked. "You know, the one that….we just played….." Itachi answered.

(Back to Orochimaru's base, stop sad music)

"IT BURNS!!!" Sasuke yelled. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled hoarsely, witnessing Sasuke's, moment. "Yes, Orochimaru?" Kabuto said nervously. "Explain to me why Sasuke is having a seizure!!" he yelled. But his yells sounded like whispers.

(Back to the Island)

"But we never really….. **'did it'**." Itachi continued. "So I'm still-" Itachi started before he was cut off. "….So you're… a virgin too?" Kisame said quietly. Itachi stared at his partner. "Then….If you really want to…..I'll let you…." Kisame said. "Um….Kisame….?" Itachi said slightly blushing. "Yeah…?" Kisame answered. "Do mind if…..I'm the uke?" Itachi asked nervously. Kisame paused, shocked at what someone like Itachi was saying. "O-okay…." Kisame replied.

(Later on)

"Itachi do want me to…?" Kisame asked nervously. "Yeah….whenever you're ready…..put it in." Itachi answered quietly. Then, in a single thrust, Kisame completely penetrated his partner. In turn, Itachi winced a little. He had never felt lust before, and he never thought he would experience it with Kisame out of all people. But Kisame was afraid to go any further. "I-Itachi, maybe we s-should stop…" Kisame said.

"If you want to stop, even after we've gotten to this point….you can." Itachi said. Kisame looked at his confused at first, then continued despite his fears. Itachi blushed without noticing. Kisame relentlessly continued to thrust into Itachi. Eventually, both had reached their limits. Itachi occasionally gasped for breath after going through this. "Kisame….it's not over yet. There's still one last step." Itachi said quietly. "What do you mean?" Kisame asked nervously. He couldn't stop throbbing inside of his partner. "Just....! M-move a little more to see the last step." Itachi said quietly. His face was red even though he didn't notice. "But Itachi…..I don't think I can move anymore…" Kisame answered. "That's the idea." Itachi answered. "Okay…." Kisame replied nervously as he thrusted one last time.

Kisame's came inside Itachi, causing him, to wince repeatedly.

Itachi came all over Kisame. Kisame fell over, surprised at what had just happened.

(At a hospital somewhere)

A doctor walked over to the waiting room to Kabuto, dressed as a woman, and Orochimaru, dressed as a human man. "I'm sorry but, you son is dead." The doctor said calmly, but sadly. Orochimaru began crying on Kabuto's shoulders. "Um….it says here on the charts that your son is…. "Sasuke Uchiha". How is that possible? Weren't all the Uchiha's except Itachi and Sasuke killed?" the doctor asked confused. Orochimaru and Kabuto just stared for a moment. "RUN KABUTO RUN!" Orochimaru yelled before they darted out of the hospital.


	9. Night 4

Night 4

Kisame awoke to the most surprising sound he had ever heard. He had thought that if he ever heard that sound, the world would come to an end. But strangely, everything was calm and quiet….well, except for the sound. Kisame slowly turned his head to the source of the sound, scared to death. He knew that there could be a riot if word of it got out. The sound was strange enough to give Kisame nightmares for the rest of his life.

_**Itachi…was singing.**_

"_Seibetsu mo...tte ato Sakana…."_

Kisame continued to watch with awe.

"_Inaru yo…de atashi__ weii__…"_

Kisame couldn't believe what was happening.

"_Matsuri…"_

He stared at his partner, who still didn't notice Kisame was watching.

"_Owarii da somo desuka…."_

Kisame slightly smiled, but no on purpose, although he was still disturbed.

"_Atemashi wari, omoii satsu mo de yo."_

"Uh…Itachi?" Kisame asked quietly. "Yes Kisame?" Itachi answered after noticing that Kisame was watching him sing. "Um…PARDON MY FRENCH BUT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kisame yelled. _"Oops…maybe I shouldn't have said that…"Kisame thought. _"It was…the lullaby I used to sing to Sasuke when he was a baby.

(Meanwhile, Orochimaru cries on Kabuto's shoulder at Sasuke's Funeral)

"Oh, that reminds me. Kisame…do you…hate me?" Itachi asked. Kisame stared at him, as if his partner had just tried to commit mental suicide. "I mean, almost every day I've threatened you, I always underestimate you, and I, honestly, completely and utterly disrespect you." Itachi finished. Kisame stared for a moment; his expression lined with worry, and sighed. "Actually Itachi…I already know all of that…but…even though I know that…I don't hate you. Not at all, and honestly, that, in a way, disturbs me." Kisame replied.

Itachi listened attentively, confused that after all of the disrespect he had shown his partner, he could still be this rational about it. Itachi smirked and then said, "I wonder if we're going to be stuck here." "Well, at least, out of all the people I could be stuck here with, I'm stuck here with you." Kisame said with a slight smile. Kisame lay back down. "Let's get some sleep, or we're going to go mad." He said. Suddenly, Kisame awkwardly smiled and blushed, disturbed by the feeling he just had.

"Itachi? What are you doing?" Kisame asked nervously. "Well, you snuggled up to me, so I thought I'd do the same." Itachi said quietly. _"This is what I meant by go mad…"_ Kisame thought. But strangly, Kisame seemed to like it a little. Not enough that it would be gay, but he liked it. Itachi and Kisame didn't notice, but they fell asleep, snuggling up to each other.

Okay, I take that back. It was gay. Cute, but gay.


	10. Day 5

Day 5

Itachi awoke to the most annoying yelling he had ever heard. It couldn't have been Kisame because he was out like a light bulb. The only downside, the fire Kisame had made had gone out. But Itachi had recovered a good amount of chakra. He tried to use Fire Ball Jutsu again but was interrupted by the yelling again. _"Damn…that thing is even more annoying than Tobi."_ Itachi thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened. _"Wait a minute…that __**is**__ Tobi!"_

"Itachi-senpai!! Kisame-senpai!! Tobi was a good boy while you were gone!" Tobi yelled of the edge of what looked like a boat. Deidara punched his partner in the face and sent over a little clay bird with a message attached. But where the hell did the Akatsuki get a boat? Currently that didn't matter to Itachi. He took the message from the bird and waited for it to explode.

Once it did, Itachi started kicking Kisame. He got worried he wouldn't be able to tell Kisame what he wanted to tell him before the boat arrived. Kisame began to groggily wake up. "What is it Itachi?" Kisame asked quietly. "Kisame, Tobi and Deidara are here with a boat to take us back. You understand?" Itachi said seriously. Kisame slightly nodded his head with a terrified look on his face.

"Here's the plan." Itachi started. "We get back home, search for the Jinchuuriki and NEVER speak of this again." "Agreed." Kisame said. "By the way, what's that note in your hand Itachi?" Kisame asked pointing to the note in Itachi's grip. "Oh, that says… 'Itachi, Kisame, we're coming to take you home. Don't worry, Pein isn't mad. He says once he got lost in this ocean. From, Deidara.'" Itachi replied.

Once the boat hit the shore, Itachi and Kisame got on and they sailed away with Tobi and Deidara. They sat on opposite sides of the boat facing away from each other, but they often turned and smiled at each other. "Deidara-senpai…what's up with Itachi-senpai and Kisame-senpai? They seem…happy…that's not normal!" Tobi asked concerned. He thought that they might just be happy that they were rescued, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I don't know anything about what could have happened to them in the past few days on that island. But I hope people don't find out about it. They might write fan fiction about it!" Deidara replied.

___________________________________________________________________

PLEASE READ THIS PART!

I hope you guys liked this story! I don't do stories like this often and after this experience…I'm not sure if I'll do it again. Review and tell me what you think. Should I make fics like this more often, or stick with my crack fic habit?

Sincerely,

X Konorai : A Crack Fic Lover


End file.
